The Past Always Finds You
by KESwriter
Summary: Gracelyn Estlin is your typical queen-bee teenager. She thinks her father is a complete loser, as he is known as a strict math teacher. Then one day he is abducted, and she learns about his whole secret life as an agent hiding from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Gracelyn Estlin is your typical queen-bee teenager. She thinks her father is a complete loser, as he is known as a strict math teacher. Then one day he is abducted, and she learns about his whole secret life as an agent hiding from his past.

This is kind of dark for me, but in a different way. I'll come back to Heir in a few days.

The Past Always Finds You

Prologue:

It is a nightmare I'll never wake up from. Max and I were having our first "dress-up date," at a nice restaurant. She was wearing an elegant red dress and I was in my best suit and tie. A man we thought was our waiter came up and shot Max point-blank in the head.

"A message from Cat," he told me as I tackled him. "You're loved ones will never be safe so long as you try to find happiness."

Minutes later, as I sat on the curb watching the CSIs enter the restaurant, my phone rang.

"Rossi was just killed!" Prentiss cried.

"What?" I asked numbly.

"It was a sniper shot," she sobbed.

"Emily. Cat Adams is behind all this," I said. "Max was just shot dead."

"Oh god, Spencer," she said. "I'll get extra security for the rest of the team, right away."

"Okay," I said.

But there would be one more casualty that night. There was a busy signal on my phone. It was the center where my mom lived.

"I've got to go," I said and transferred the call.

"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry to inform you that an intruder got in Diana's room. I'm sorry, she's dead."

"Did you apprehend the intruder?" I asked.

"He surrendered to us," she said. "It was like he knew he wasn't going to get away with it. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," I said. "I'll be in touch."

"Take your time, Dr. Reid."

I hung up and felt dizzy. David, my mom, and Max. I turned on my side and violently threw up.

…

My mother's funeral was first. I had been planning it for some time, but never expected it so soon.

"To quote Chaucer: 'Love will not be constrain'd by mastery. Beateth his wings, and, farewell, he is gone. Love is a thing as any spirit free.' You are free Mom. I will love with my dying breath."

I had to keep it simple, otherwise I would have collapsed at the gravesite.

My team patted my back. Even my father tried to reach out to me with a hand, but I ignored him. Eventually, everyone cleared out except my team.

"Thank you for being here," I said. "I love you all."

"I'm coming back to the BAU, Spencer," Garcia said. "This investment fund Cat set up for hitmen, I'll find it and make sure no one we love gets hurt."

"Thank you, Penelope," I said.

"Spencer, is there anything you need?" J.J. asked.

"I want to be alone with my mom for a little while," I said.

Prentiss touched my shoulder.

"Take all the time you need," she said.

I looked at my mom's grave as I listened for the sound of their cars to fade.

A man approached me.

"Are you ready for this?" Dan asked.

Dan was a friend of mine in MIT whose idea of fun was figuring out ways to avoid recognition on cameras. We met up at a security conference after my conviction. He said if I ever needed to disappear, he could help me, for a price.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Is ten thousand enough?"

"That's for my premier customers. There's no coming back from this," he said.

"I know," I said.

I got into the back of his white van and took a seat.

I left a note in my car. I had kept it simple:

"_Don't try to find me," Love, Spencer_

Chapter One:

Nineteen years later:

Glen, Idah

I swallow a pair of pills every morning. An anti-depressant and anti-anxiety drug. I looked in the mirror and see a fifty-nine-year-old face staring back at me. I feel ancient. My hair is completely gray, and the gold in my eyes is gone. Looking away, I proceed with my routine.

After washing up and getting dressed, I knocked on my daughter's door.

"Are you up?" I asked.

"Fifteen more minutes," she moaned.

"Five," I said.

"Whatever," she said.

I went down and make breakfast and coffee. I prefer it black these days, no sugar.

Fifteen minutes later, my daughter appeared. Gracelyn Ann Estlin. Dressed in a red sweater and jeans, she gets her blond hair from my ex-wife Emma, and the waves in it from me. Gracelyn was truly beautiful.

"You made eggs," she said with a look of disgust. "I told you I was going vegan."

"I saw you eating a club sandwich Beverly's mom made yesterday," I said.

"What are you, spying on me?" she said.

"Your table was throwing spitballs at the drama kids again," I said. "I had to keep an eye on you."

"Whatever," she said. "That was a moment of weakness. I'm vegan for life now."

She took a piece of toast and drank some orange juice out of the bottle.

"Open your backpack," I said.

She ripped it open.

"Happy?" she said.

"If I find you have changed into a revealing outfit at school, you're grounded," I said.

"Whatever," she said with a sigh. "Annie's picking me up."

I sighed.

"Are you that embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"The toughest, math teacher in the school, yes. I wish we weren't related."

"Gracelyn, that's not nice," I said.

"It's the truth, bye," she said and walked out.

I threw out the eggs and cleaned up.

I thought I could find at least fine peace in Idaho. Then I met Emma who convinced me I could feel love. I did after the birth of our daughter. But when Gracelyn was three, Emma began an affair with the man I hired to renovate the house. She stuck around long enough to sign divorce papers and then she and "Steve" moved to Los Angeles, so she could try acting and he could become a handyman to the stars. Emma sends cards with money to Gracelyn every once and while.

I picked up my satchel to go to school.

I miss everything about my former life. But everyone is also safer if I stay. That is the only thing that brings me peace.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is dark and it's only going to get darker. I liked the idea of asking: What if Reid's daughter turned out to be everything he hated about high school? This is technically a YA redemption story. If you know my work, I don't like to keep things dark.

Chapter Two:

Gracelyn:

"Are my butt cheeks showing?" I asked as I looked at the back of my skirt in the bathroom.

"You're wearing leggings so it doesn't count," Lesley said.

I adjusted the V-neck to show maximum cleavage.

"Are you worried at all about your dad freaking if he sees you?" Amber asked.

"IF sees me," I said. "He hides in his classroom all the time. I don't think the other teachers even like him."

"Your dad is such a loser," Annie said. "I pity you."

"I don't need pity," I said. "I have everything I need right here."

"Oh Gracelyn, we truly are not worthy," Beverly said.

"You guys are the best," I said. "Now let's rule this school."

We walked out of the bathroom as if it was a runway. Guys stopped and admired us. Girls stopped and looked longingly, along with a few looks of disgust from the jealous wannabes. We were the it crowd.

I stopped at my boyfriend Liam's locker and waited. I let boys look at me lustily as I stretched and shook my hair out.

Then he appeared in his lettermen jacket with wavy blond hair. A hungry smile appeared. Liam dropped his backpack and kissed me passionately.

"Get a room," a few people shouted.

I touched his lower lip.

"Later," I said huskily.

He merely nodded.

Liam's mom was the principal. Unlike my dad, she was actually cool.

I walked off.

I saw a girl with purple highlights.

"Nerd, get over here!" I barked.

Tina appeared.

"Is my homework in my inbox?" I asked.

"Yes," she said obediently.

"Cleaner this time, as Ellison expected an improved paper on A Separate Peace."

"Yes," she said.

"Are the answers to Herkimer's 'pop' quiz in also?" I asked.

"Everything is prepared," she said.

"Good work," I said. "Elliot King likes you."

"He does?" she said gleefully.

"Cross my heart," I said.

"Thanks, Gracelyn. You're the best!"

She scurried off.

I've seen enough teen movies to know, that if you don't show some kindness, others will plot against you.

Jimmy, one of Liam's friends came up to me.

"We've got a great prank set up for your dad," he said excitedly. "Come and watch."

"Perfect," I said.

My dad was almost militant in the way he opened his door ten minutes before homeroom. There was a bucket on a string hanging above the door. Liam and the rest of his friends gathered.

"What's in the bucket?" I asked.

Teddy, the school prankster, smirked.

"Wait and see."

Kids had their phones ready. Right on schedule, he opened his door and stinky brown stuff with feathers covered him.

The whole school burst out laughing. He dashed back in and slammed the door.

"I bet he's crying," one kid said.

"I bet he keeps a change of clothes in his room," another said.

I patted Teddy on the back.

"Excellent work as always," I said.

He bowed.

"Thank you."

Okay, part of me did feel bad, that people were constantly dunking on my dad. But I had an image to maintain. If I wanted to stay on top, I had to show that I could take a joke.

I grabbed my things out of a locker and went to home room. Next week was homecoming and no one could shut up about it.

"I hear Felton is a plotting something super-sick for their prank against us," a kid said.

"They better have a good defense if they a have a chance at beating us."

I let the chatter fly as I adjusted my makeup.

For a second I thought about my dad covered in feathers and goop. I quickly shoved that thought down and focused on the day ahead.

…

"For your next English essay, I want you to write about your heroes," Ellison said. "Heroes come in all shapes and forms. Tell me about their motivation, their faults, and past hardships that make you admire them."

He stopped in front of me as I was doodling cheer formations.

"Do you have any heroes that come to mind, Miss Estlin?"

"Michelle Obama," I said. "I admire her desire to get healthy foods into the lunch room and advocating daily physical activity."

"Very good Miss Estlin," he said. "Who else?"

Tina had also emailed me the teacher's plan books, so I knew what to expect. Thank god for Google.

I ran into kids laughing at the video of my dad. Apparently, it got a thousand hits before first period and was now up to half a million.

Two periods later, I went to lunch. Beverly gave me her vegan wrap her mom packed and went to the get in line for food. Okay the vegan lifestyle seemed kind of gross, the more I looked into it. But I wasn't going to tell my dad that.

Liam sat down and I moved to his lap.

"So, anyone hear some good gossip?" I asked.

"Mackenzie finally lost her virginity to the Italian exchange student," Lesley said.

"I didn't know Italians had such low standards," I said.

"I hear she paid him," Sam said. "He came here on scholarship and his family is poor."

"Pathetic," I said next.

"Your dad is a viral hit," Annie said carefully. "A million views so far."

"Enough about my dad," I said dismissively. "If I want to talk about him, I'll talk to him. What else?"

"A freshman girl just came out of the closet," Beverly said.

"Steer clear of her," I said. "Going after her would lead to one awful anti-bullying session like last year."

"Noted," Jimmy said.

Everyone chowed down. I tuned out the boys discussing game play while pretending to listen to the girls talk about the latest celebrity gossip. Everything seemed so pointless at times. I loved my status, but sometimes, I wondered if there was more to life.

My dad wasn't on lunch monitoring duty. I had brought a sweater just in case. They must have really messed with him.

…

I never felt more in my element than at cheer practice. Waving my pompoms, leaping in the air, and shouting at the top of my lungs. It was a thrill to focus on something, and be good at it.

The girls threw me in the air and I landed perfectly.

"Okay, huddle up!" I shouted. "Next week is our biggest week until the championship. I want everyone on their A game. We're going to have the best pep rally and we're going to be the epitome of school spirit. Go Blue Eagles!"

"Blue Eagles!" everyone cheered.

The team dispersed.

Coach Kim approached me.

"Nice work Gracelyn," she said.

"I try my best."

"You run a fine squad," she said. "You shouldn't have any trouble getting into a good school a couple of years."

Coach Kim was the only mother figure I had. Her opinion meant a lot to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Bye," I said.

I showered and changed. I didn't want to go home. Dad was probably making something vegan, that would be gross, and I'd go to bed hungry for refusing to eat it. Then I would sneak into the kitchen and eat pop tarts. The whole routine was tedious.

Most parents are lame, but I wondered why my dad is such a sad sack. He doesn't like sports, and plays chess with himself. I've heard from my friends that other parents in the PTA don't like him. There are days where I just don't get how I got stuck with such a miserable human for a father.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't expect this many reviews on such an "out there" premise. I strive to create something no one else would think of. Thank you for your support!

Trivia Time: Reid didn't pick Estlin out of a hat (nor did I). Where does it come from? Google it, if you have to. First reviewer gets named in the next post.

Chapter Three:

Spencer:

Pig manure, feathers, and glue. That was what I was covered in. Everyone knew who did it, but I had no proof. Because, I had been subject to similar pranks, I had a change of clothes, a cooler of water, and soap. Still reeking to high heaven, I doused myself in Axe that I had confiscated from a student. I was clean enough when students came in two minutes before the before the before the bell rang.

I still stunk enough that kids made faces when they approached me. A few pretended to gag. My attempt at minimizing this was by calling them up to get their graded quizzes back. I stayed away from the students, and didn't ask any of them to come to the board to finish equations. Still the kids laughed at me, no matter how much I glared at them.

By lunch time, the assistant principal had seen the video and dismissed me from monitoring duty. Owen Collins wasn't much better liked than I was, though he seemed to avoid the kid's ire more than I did.

Eating lunch by myself, I tried not to wallow in self-pity. There was a time when kids liked me. The teachers thought my ideas were innovative. The principal didn't hate my guts. I actually enjoyed teaching kids the basics of pre-college math. Life wasn't terrible.

Things changed about seven years ago. A new principal came in and managed to acquire a grant for a bigger, better, football arena. The divisions changed, new coaches were brought in and suddenly, the Glen High Blue Eagles were state championship material. Kids were going to schools like Notre Dame and Texas A&M on football scholarships. Cheerleaders were also being recruited along with the marching band. Football was king, above all else.

That meant giving the jocks a break or losing your job. Offering extra tutoring sessions. The biggest mistake I made, was giving the star quarter-back Lionel Hastings, who was by all accounts worthy of the NFL (though I had my doubts) a failing grade, causing him to be benched from the state championship. I had no choice, he skipped out on study sessions, and flunked tests by wide margins. The team lost by the largest margin is school history. I became a pariah after that.

The quarterback's father was the town sheriff. I have been ticketed seven times, for everything from dim taillights, not stopping fully, and going below the speed limit, going a mile above, and one flagrant case of an officer misreading my registration sticker. The quarterback is now a deputy sheriff and I know if I see him somewhere, such as the only grocery store in town, to drop everything and walk out.

He married a woman ten years older than him, who had a son from a marriage with a now-deceased armed service member. She took on his name. Her son's name is Liam, and my daughter is dating him. The woman in question is Daria Hastings, who became principal last year after serving as assistant principal in Preston for a number of years. They had a vendetta against me.

I sighed. Not all schools were poisoned by athletic programs, but this one was. The occasional sympathetic teacher would ask me why I stuck it out this long. Truthfully, I had no where else to go. I was Spencer Estlin, a University of Las Vegas graduate, who fell in love with an Idaho girl when I went camping here. That was the story everyone knew. Everyone believed.

Discarding plastic wrap from my sandwich, I put away my lunch bag.

"Three million hits, Mr. Estlin!" a kid shouted as he came in. "I wish could get that many views!"

I taught AP Math and the Seniors. Both my daughter and I were praying, Jacob Lowell would agree to switching levels next year so I'd avoid teaching her. Lowell hadn't said anything about it, but I had heard from students he was easily bribable with sweets. Baking him a three-layer cake was not entirely out of the question.

The kids made a point of holding their noses as they walked past me. I ignored them and proceeded with my lessons.

…

I emptied both the shampoo and shower gel bottles onto my body, went through the hot water, and ended up freezing. Still, I smelled, but not nearly as bad. A little cologne should cover the rest of the scent.

There was still time to make a vegan pasta recipe I had found online. This was just a phase, both Gracelyn and I knew it.

"Oh god," she said when she came in. "I can't tell which smells worse, you whatever you made."

"It's vegan pasta," I said.

"No thanks," she said dismissively. "The smell alone makes me want to puke."

"It's vegetables," I said. "You like carrots, celery, and tomatoes. What's wrong with it?"

"The fact you made it," she said.

I had been tortured and shot at by some of the worst monsters in the country. Sometimes I wondered if I was staring into the eyes of another one, of my own making.

"Go to your room," I said. "I'm keeping the pop tarts by my bed so good luck finding something to eat in the house."

She stormed out.

Counseling, medications, father-daughter camping trips. Nothing seemed to hold us together. She started hating me at ten when I became the town pariah. She learned it was better to also hate rather than face being bullied. I can understand that on some level, but even in private, she hated my guts.

I went to bed and closed my eyes. I pictured happier times. Singing "Heroes." Holding Henry for the first time. Gracelyn's first cheer routine. Marrying Amy. Happy days.

…

Gracelyn was already up and out by the time I woke up. She had an away game to cheer on. I proceeded with my regular routine.

As I raided the vegan aisle, the parents I ran into acted as if I still stunk. This town doesn't forgive or forget. I picked up Jell-O and pop tarts. When I stopped at the deli asked for turkey sliced thin, he gave it to me extra-thick. Stopping in the frozen food section, I picked up a vegan pizza and ice cream. My daughter's skinny waistline worried me at times, so I wasn't afraid to pick up extras, even if she ate them while I wasn't looking.

"Hey Spencer," Selina said cheerfully as she checked me out.

Selina was part of one of three of the only Lesbian couples in town. Her daughter was a genius, and I believe she was passing answers to mine for money.

"I hear you got slimed again," she said.

"It happens," I said with a shrug.

"They really should do something about the bullying of teachers in that school."

"I'm the only teacher who gets bullied," I said.

"That isn't right," she said.

"Excuse me," a man said. "My son was the running-back on Lionel's team. You deserve everything you get."

He slammed his shopping cart into me. I fell face-forward.

"HEY!" Selina shouted.

"It slipped," the man said.

She came over and helped me up.

"You don't deserve any of this."

"I know," I said.

She quickly packed my groceries and I walked away. I could hear her loudly saying that the man's discount card wasn't working and it was against a new policy to use the store card.

This was my life. I didn't like it. But I had to stay for Gracelyn. Deep down, she was still my little girl. Abandoning her, like her mother, wasn't an option.

…

I was praying at the local Methodist church when I felt a tingling on the back of my neck. Looking around, I saw no one. The sensation came every few years. It was a reminder I was never truly safe.

Did I think my life or Gracelyn's was in danger? Not really. Not after so many years of seclusion. Hopefully, Cat's hitmen trust had dissolved or found other targets. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahowell1993 came up with the correct answer. Maeve's favorite poet is E. E. Cummings. The second E stands for Estlin.

This may sound like a tangent, but it's not: Who's familiar with the books/movie/Netflix Show, A Series of Unfortunate Events? It's my second favorite book series just below Harry Potter. Like the author of the books did in both the books, and the superb Netflix show: I urge you to look away as there in nothing but misery and horror coming for Reid. This is not a happy story for the most part. But like the excellent Netflix ending, I promise satisfaction.

Double post today!

Chapter Four:

Gracelyn:

For a pajama day, I wore a pink and black polka dots flannel set that my dad thought I wore regularly.

I made a face when I saw he was wearing his usual outfit.

"Can't you play along?" I said.

"Kids think I dress like this to bed to begin with," he said with a shrug. "Let them assume that I do."

"You are so lame," I said.

He made a face.

"Why do you think you can get away with talking to me like that?"

"Because it's the truth," I said a with roll of the eyes.

"Say one more smart-mouthed thing, and I'll ground you from homecoming," he said.

I knew I was tempting fate, but I didn't care. I didn't like the tone he was using with me.

"Loser," I said.

"You're grounded!" he said.

"You can't do that to me!" I shouted. "I'm nominated for homecoming queen. That's my crown!"

"You need to learn who's charge here!" he yelled. "I will not tolerate being bullied by my own daughter."

"You deserve it!" I yelled. "You deserve everything that comes to you after what you did to Lionel. You're a terrible a father and an all-around LOSER!"

I stormed out.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked as she pulled up.

"He grounded me from homecoming," I said.

"He can't do that!" she said. "We'll sneak you out."

"Oh, I plan on going through the front door," I said fiercely.

Once we got to school, I hunted down Teddy.

"I was thinking about drenching your dad in paint and glitter," he said.

"Good," I said.

I then tracked down the janitor.

"Open my dad's door," I said.

Chris was older than my dad, and knew to stay above the fray. He unlocked the door for me.

I emptied his water jug and threw the soap out the window. Then I proceeded to cut and shred both spares changes of clothes he had. My dad was going to pay.

Then I met with my girls to change into a sexy black nightgown Beverly kept for me. It had just enough coverage, I wouldn't get in trouble.

Listening for the laughter, I was not disappointed. It grew louder. I turned around and watched as my dad stormed out of the school covered in glitter and blue paint.

"Payback is a b***h," I said and strutted off.

…

When I came home, there was a note that there was frozen vegan pizza for me. I went in the freezer and looked for some ice cream, and couldn't find any. In the pantry I couldn't find any non-vegan snacks.

I used my phone to order a sub sandwich, but my card was declined. I tried using dad's, which I had memorized, but it was declined too.

Oh, it was on.

I went into my room. I texted Teddy:

"Teddy, pull out all the stops. And tell your friends at Felton I want my dad used in their prank."

…

My dad rarely left his classroom. He taped a tarp to the door to avoid buckets. But Teddy was cleverer. Using the biology classroom upstairs, he managed to fling slime through the window in his room they had been glued open earlier. Recruiting some nerds, he also rigged a webcam in the room so everyone could see him changing. My dad was a viral hit all week. The footage was called: "Glen High Homecoming Week: Revenge on the Mean Math Teacher."

We finished our final cheer practice before the rally on Thursday.

"Hang back, Gracelyn," Coach Kim called out.

"Yes, coach?" I said

"I hear you got grounded from homecoming," she said.

"That's just temporary," I said. "My dad is trying to teach me a lesson."

"You can tell a lot about a girl from the way she runs her squad," Coach Kim said. "You motivate your teammates to do better, never lose your cool when someone screws up, and show respect for every person from the towel girl to the flyers."

"With all due respect Coach," I said. "Where is this going?"

"I can tell you are being raised right. By someone who wants you to do well, has never laid a hand on you, and respects you, even when you don't deserve it."

I just stared at her.

"I'm fully aware of what is going on at school," Coach Kim said. "You're going scorched-earth on a man who had the nerve to try to put you in your place."

"I don't know what to say."

"I have no provable grounds for kicking you off this squad. But if I find any, you better believe I won't hesitate to remove you."

I was devastated. The one woman I thought was on my side. Who had my full respect, was turning against me.

"I understand," I said.

"I don't think you do," she said. "Consider this a warning."

I walked away. I'm not racist, but Coach Kim's skin color also made her something of an outsider in this town. Same with Tina's parents. The outsiders stuck together. I needed a new strategy.

But first: The pep rally.

…

I was completely in my element at the pep rally. We pulled out batons, and threw them high in the air, and caught them as we twirled. Swaying our hips seductively, we showed off our curves, and our moves. They threw me the air the highest, and I shouted at the top of my lungs. This was my show, no one would take it away from me.

For a moment, I saw my dad watching from the side. There was a look of pride on his face. I knew he hated my guts, but in spite of everything he still showed that he cared. It genuinely touched me.

Then the senior football players came out. Liam showed off his skateboard moves and I blew him a kiss. Some danced. Sam came in, wearing a gray wig, plaid shirt and gray paints while covered in paint. This got huge hoots of laughter. I saw even the principal was laughing. Mr. Evans pretended to chase a Senior over late homework. It was all good fun.

Everyone took a bow. It had been a fantastic rally.

…

Not caring if my dad said no, I texted him that I was spending the next two nights at Beverly's. I was surprised when he texted back: "Fine."

He wasn't home when I arrived to pick up my dress and other stuff I'd need for homecoming. Something felt off, but I wasn't sure what. I ignored the feeling and left for Beverly's.

I refused to let my father ruin the best moments of my junior year.


	5. Chapter 5

I am fully aware of outlandish this chapter is. This tiny town has some serious anger issues, an inability to move on, and deep-seeded hatred of outsiders. I have nothing against small towns, I'm just trying to show that any form of community can breed overblown hatred.

This might be the meanest non-M thing I have done to Reid yet. You were warned. Things do get better from here.

Chapter Five:

Spencer:

My clothes had been destroyed, my privacy had been violated, and my car had been egged, yet I was the one in the principal's office. Daria Hastings stared me down.

"This has to end," she said. "I can't keep calling in subs when a kid decides to cover you in paint."

"I agree," I said. "We all know Theodore Wells is the ringleader. We need to make an example of him."

"No, I'm talking about you," she said. "You are an easy target for the kids and 'making an example' will not stop kids from going after you. I think you need to step down, effective at the end of the school day."

"What!?" I said. "Principal Hastings, you know about Gracelyn. I still need to put her through college."

"Spencer, you made a grave mistake, years ago, and now Gracelyn is going to pay the price also."

"I'll sue the school for wrongful termination," I said. "I'll take it to the state courts if I have to."

"Who are they going to believe is in the wrong, me or a teacher who failed one of the greatest players come through the halls of Glen High, who happens to now a be respected sheriff?"

"That makes no sense," I said.

"That's because you're not from around here," she said. "My understanding is you've never fit in here."

"I did at one time," I said defensively.

"That time has now passed," she said. "I'm sick of this Spencer. The school is a laughingstock online because you can't take a joke. I'm not going put the school through an anti-bullying session because of one teacher. You're fired."

I stood up.

"This isn't the end of this," I said.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

I knew she was begging for an excuse to call her sheriff husband and throw me in jail.

"I'll see you in court," I said quietly.

"Get back to class," she said.

I walked out with my head held high.

…

Watching Gracelyn had always been a thing of wonder. She truly loved cheerleading, and was good at it. The way she moved, the way her smile filled her face. This was her element. Even as much as I hated what she put me through, I couldn't help but admire her.

I walked out when I saw a student's impression of me. No one would miss me. Before I left, I saw that even Hastings was laughing. It sickened me.

Without any boxing material for my stuff, I tracked down the janitor for help.

Chris pulled out some boxes for me.

"I don't think it's right," he said sadly. "But no one asks my opinion on anything."

Knowing that he unlocked all the doors to orchestrate the pranks, his consolation meant little to me.

"Thanks," I said and walked away.

The pep rally had ended kids were running through the halls. I opened my door carefully and saw that someone had greased the floors. I couldn't catch a break.

There were only a few posters, books, office supplies for me to collect. I filled exactly two boxes. Not wanting to make a second trip, I carefully carried both boxes to my car.

I heard footsteps as I popped my trunk. I turned to see a group of boys in Felton colors just as they tackled me to the ground.

One covered my face with a rag soaked in chloroform.

"I read online, this stuff works fast," one of the jocks said.

"Gracelyn just texted him," one kid said.

"Use his finger to text back," another kid said.

"I got strongest dosage I could find online with my dad's card," a separate voice said just before I passed out.

…

When I woke up it was dark. I realized something was clamped over my head. I couldn't move my arms or legs. Still feeling fuzzy, took me a while to figure out what the jocks had done to me.

I was in the Felton Bear's mascot costume with a gag over my mouth. They had also taken all my clothes. The hard surface I was tied against was curved. It had to be Glen High's goal posts. This was the ultimate nightmare.

"HELP!" I tried screaming. "HELP!"

Even the strongest dosages of chloroform didn't last long. It must have been the middle of the night. No one would find more for another six hours at least.

I fought the urge to panic. My life had come full circle. The lowest point of my life as a child was tied to a goal post, and now the lowest of point of my adult life was tied to one. Life is cyclical in nature at times.

Trying to shake the head off proved useless. The knots on the post appeared to be of Eagle scout quality. It was going to be a long night.

…

"What's with the bear tied to the goal post?" an adult asked.

I tried screaming through the gag.

"It's part of Felton's annual homecoming prank," another adult said.

"This stuff get's weirder every year," the other adult said.

I tried moving the head, but they had moved on.

The game proceeded as I was tied to the goal post. I could hear my daughter shouting and the band playing.

By a margin of two touch downs, the Glen High Eagles had won. I could hear footsteps approaching me. Two Felton players took the head off and removed the gag. They moved out of the way and everyone looked at me.

The stadium erupted in laughter. A beating in prison would have been preferable to this. The players cut me down and I fell to my knees. There was even more laughter.

Someone unzipped the costume.

"Take it off," a kid said.

"What?" I coughed out. "No."

"You're wearing Felton property," Lionel Hastings said with his badge glinting in the sun.

He was in on it. I knew what was coming next.

I took off the costume and kids pulled out their phones.

"Spencer Estlin, you're under arrest for indecent exposure, you have the right to remain silent."

Handcuffing me behind my back, he walked me down the field.

I locked eyes with my daughter. She laughed in my face.

At that moment, I let out a sob. I had truly failed my daughter. I was a failure.

Selina came running towards me.

"I'll get you out!" she said. "And I'll get you a good lawyer. We'll sue the pants off everyone involved!"

He gave a blanket to sit on in the car. I tucked it around me.

"Satisfied?" I asked bitterly.

"You ruined my chance at the NFL," he said. "I'm going to ruin the rest of your life."

"You wouldn't have cut it in the NFL," I said angrily. "I made those quizzes, so easy for you, a grade schooler could have passed them. You lack discipline and have skated through life without any sense of accountability. You're no better than the jocks who tied me up.

He slammed on the breaks so hard, my head hit the grate.

"You know NOTHING about me!" he yelled. "I'm a better man than you by a mile. And my kid actually respects me."

I stayed silent the rest of the ride.

…

They gave me a prison jumpsuit, while I waited on bail. An hour later, the warden released me.

"Keep the jumpsuit," he said. "We'll bill you for it later."

Two men that I didn't recognize were waiting for me. I felt something on the back of my neck.

"Don't worry, Spencer, Selina sent us," one of them said.

"I'm not going with you," I said.

"Get out of my precinct," Hastings said.

"Deputing Hastings—" I said desperately.

"I don't want to hear it," he said. "Get out."

The men surrounded me as I walked out.

"Please leave Gracelyn out of this," I said.

"Like she's going to even miss you," one of the men said.

I was hit from behind and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Double post again today!

Chapter Six:

As I showered after the game, I could hear shouting.

"I want the whole squad disbanded," Coach Kim was saying. "Every one of them was laughing at that poor man!"

"I can't let you do that," Principal Hastings said. "We have a nationally ranked cheer team."

"You really think everyone watching that video is going to side with you? Everyone one of them is an embarrassment to the school."

"They will be punished," Hastings said. "But I will decide the punishment. And I don't like your tone."

"I don't like the way you run this school," Coach Kim said. "I quit."

"You're fired anyway," Hastings said.

I silently creeped out of the locker room. But Coach Kim saw me.

"You!" she said. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Laughing at your own father."

"Don't talk to my students like that!" Hastings said. "Go prep for the dance, Gracelyn."

"You people disgust me," Coach Kim said and stormed out.

"Don't let her get to you," Hastings said. "This is your moment to shine."

"Thanks principal Hastings," I said.

"Anytime Gracelyn," she said.

I walked out.

The sound of my dad sobbing echoed through my head. It was a low blow on my part, and we both knew it. I couldn't let him get to me though. I'd apologize to him tomorrow, tonight I had a crown to win.

…

It was the night of my life. I dressed in a gold dress with beaded fringe, with my hair in a partial updo. My girls knew better than to bring up my dad. We twirled, smashed our bodies against our guys, and did synchronized dance numbers. There was also plenty of laughter and spiked drinks passed around. It was a night of wonders.

I was had just left the bathroom when Tina appeared.

"Find another nerd to do your homework," she said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me," she said. "After what you did to your dad, I'm done with you."

"Whatever, loser," I said and walked away.

But she followed me.

"One day this town is going to crumble under the weight of its hypocrisy," she said. "You can still escape it, or drown in dirt like everyone else."

"Someone's been writing too much angsty poetry," I said.

She got into my personal space.

"I hope you drown," she said and walked away.

A few people clapped. I glared at them, but they glared back. These were not my friends.

Liam appeared.

"I got you some more punch," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "I lost my nerd who does my homework."

"I'll hook you up with my guy," he said.

"You're too good for me, Liam," I said.

"Anything for you," he said and held me close to his side.

Adam, the president of the homecoming committee appeared on stage.

"This year's homecoming King is: Liam Hastings!"

There was clapping and cheering as Liam took the stage.

"This year's homecoming Queen is: Gracelyn Estlin!

There was also cheering and clapping, except there were a few boos for me.

I accepted the crown gracefully, but I had to do damage control. I took the microphone.

"I'd like to dedicate this honor to my father," I said. "I had a major lapse in judgement after the game. I just wanted to be like the rest of you, and now I see how I failed him. My father is a good man, and brilliant math teacher. He deserves more respect than I give him. That changes tonight. I will lead by example. The pranking of my father, Mr. Estlin ends now."

Several people clapped and cheered, but not as many as I'd hoped. Liam looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Let's dance the night away," I said.

A slow pop song came on and Liam and I danced.

"You haven't talked to your father recently have you," he said.

It wasn't really a question. It was more like a statement.

"No, we're on texting terms," I said. "Why?"

"My mom fired him on Friday," he said.

I couldn't hear the music anymore. The sound of my dad's sob filled my ears. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Liam," I said. "I love you, but I have to be with my dad."

"I thought you hated him," he said.

"I don't know what I feel, but I have to go," I said.

"Do what you have to do," he said. "I love you too."

I let go of him and stepped off the stage.

Scanning the crowd, I found Tina dancing with Eliot.

"Nice speech," she said with a snort. "Too bad I don't believe a word of it."

"I know," I said. "Did your mom bail out my dad like she said she would?"

"Someone beat her to it," she said. "Hastings refused to tell her anything about the bailers."

I left the auditorium and to get an Uber. My dad had unfrozen my account. He still cared.

The driver didn't say anything as he drove to my house. I preferred it that way. The waiting game was awful.

All the lights were off in my house. I ran to the door and unlocked it. Throwing on the lights, I searched every room for him.

Part of me was honestly expecting the worst. To find my father hanging from somewhere. Or him in the bathroom with razor blades. His depression pill bottles were full. The house was empty.

I collapsed in the middle of my family room. My conscience had finally caught up with me. He wouldn't leave me. Would he? That awful sob filled my mind.

There was one door left: His office. I figured out how to pick the lock years ago with my friends using bobby pins, when we went snooping for Christmas presents.

He wasn't in there. I couldn't tell if I was happy or disappointed.

Dad's office, was like him, neat and precise. It didn't hold much, a desk and book case filled with math texts. The bottom drawer was always locked.

If I'm going qualify for worst daughter of the year, I might as well go all in. I picked the lock to the drawer.

There were two books by a Mathew Simmons and what looked like a thousand dollars in cash. There was also a weird case with a cover that said: The Complete Works of E.E. Cummings. Curious, I opened it to find shiny metal discs in sleeves on binder hooks. In the last sleeve, there was something else. I pulled it out.

It was a piece of folded leather with the FBI logo on it. I opened it and my mind was blown.

There was a picture of my dad from almost twenty years ago. Something about his face was off, but it was him. His name was Spencer Reid. The birthdate matched. The height too. He was a special supervisory agent working out of Quantico.

Holding on the FBI badge and grabbing the books, I ran into my room, and booted up my computer. I started searching like a madwoman for Spencer Reid. The thing was, the name is so common, and I couldn't find any matches. It didn't help that it was so long ago. I linked it with everything from FBI to Matt Simmons, the author and found nothing. Something felt weird. I needed more help.

I flipped through Matt Simmons's books and found multiple references to my father. The second book was dedicated: "Spencer Reid: The bravest agent I know. I hope you're safe and happy."

Changing into a black sweater and jeans. I pulled on sneakers, and carried everything in a backpack. Locking the door before I left, I ran.

Tina's house wasn't far from mine. The lights were on there. I walked up and knocked on her door.

Selina appeared.

"Your wife Marie, is a computer programmer, right?" I said desperately.

"Why should I, or anyone else in this house, give you the time of day?" she asked angrily.

I gave her my Dad's FBI credentials.

"Don't help me," I said. "Help him."

She looked at them closely.

"Come in," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

The pieces are falling in place. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven:

Garcia:

Getting old stunk. Period. Everything hurts when you get up. Luke was out of town giving a speech in L.A., so I was stuck moaning to myself about getting old. As was habit, I checked my phone. There was an email alert that someone was looking for stories on Spencer Reid.

All moaning about age-related problems ceased. I threw on a robe and went to my private lair. I had set up that alert for anyone looking for information on Spencer Reid. It would trace the location of anyone searching for "Spencer Reid FBI." There were a lot of results when Simmons's books came out, but nothing of a relevant interest.

The idea behind the alert was multi-pronged. Search for threats to Reid, search for people searching for Reid, and the long shot: finding Reid.

I had to go through Reid's entire graduating class at MIT to find Dan Argent, a specialist in making people disappear. Threatening to do everything from tanking his credit rating, being "mistakenly" added to a no-fly list, casual references to bribery, casual references to waterboarding (J.J.), could not force him to cop a decent lead as to where Reid was. He admitted, he sent Reid to a facility for plastic surgery so his couldn't be filtered through facial recognition software. He said after sending him to a facility in upstate New York, he didn't know where Reid was. We checked every plastic surgery center in Upstate New York, and could find no record of him. Argent was better than witness protection.

"Okay," I said. "Where are you coming from?"

It was a town in rural Idaho, called Glen. The only claim to fame it had was that they had a nationally-ranked high school football team. There was a recent national news link:

"Deputy under fire for 'Perp Walking' naked teacher."

I looked at the picture attached to the link and screamed. Running facial recognition on it to be sure, but I knew his face. It was a four-point match, not a home run, but I didn't question it was him.

Spencer Reid was now Spencer Estlin. There were at least a dozen videos of him being pranked by students. Some of the more recent ones featured him changing after being slimed. The comments were disgusting. These kids were amoral.

I had to focus though. He was arrested on trumped-up charges of indecent exposure. A Dan Fielding and Harry Stone bailed him out. Because I have an encyclopedic knowledge of sitcoms, I knew those names came from the eighties show, Night Court. This was bad.

Reid had a daughter though. Gracelyn Estlin. He and his wife Amy divorced when Gracelyn was three. Gracelyn was the captain of the cheerleading team. There was video of her laughing as her father was perp walked. I felt sick.

Swallowing the bile. I sent a text, sweet, and simple: I FOUND REID. HE'S IN TROUBLE

…

The gang assembled in mine and Luke's home in less than half an hour. I had sent them most of my findings beforehand. Luke appeared via facetime on one of my monitors. Most of us had retired, but continued to consult. Simmons was now as famous as Rossi, as an author. Morgan was present too.

"Who triggered, the search alerts?" Prentiss asked.

"I isolated in down to a location," I said. "I think it was his daughter."

"Who clearly thinks nothing of him," J.J. said angrily. "To laugh at your own father like that."

"Maybe she was following mob mentality," Morgan said.

"I'm not buying it," J.J. said. "I knew girls like her. They're only out for themselves."

"Okay, think like a stuck-up daughter," Prentiss said. "She finds the house empty, and starts to panic. Maybe she rips through the house looking for clues about where her father is, and discovers something Reid kept for himself from his past."

"It had to have been something specific," I said. "The searches included special supervisory agent, and Quantico. Matt, your name was in there too."

"His FBI credentials," Lewis said.

"And at least on of my books," Simmons said.

My screen started blinking.

"Someone's trying to get my attention," I said.

"Someone is hacking YOU?" Luke said.

I isolated the source code. Attached to it was a phone number.

"Guys, this is an Idaho number," I said.

"Put it on speaker phone," Prentiss said.

"Hello," I said. "You have my attention, sneaky hacker."

"I'm flattered," the female voice said on the other line. "I'm honored that I got the attention of the legendary FBI technical analyst Penelope Garcia. But we have more serious things to discuss. What happened to Spencer Reid?"

"I thought you would know," I said.

"Hi," another younger, female voice said. "I'm Gracelyn, and I know I'm a horrible person. Please hold it against me."

"Gracelyn, this is former FBI agent Emily Prentiss," she said. "We're trying to find your dad."

"So am I," Gracelyn said. "Look I know I'm a bunch of B-words, but I want my dad back."

"We're not here to pass judgement on you Gracelyn," Prentiss said. "How did you discover who your father used to be?"

"I broke into his office, and found his FBI credentials. I only broke in because I thought he had killed himself in there."

Looks of horror appeared on everyone's face.

"Was he in bad shape mentally?" Prentiss asked.

"He was sacked from his job, and it is all my fault," she cried. "I'm dating the principal's son and when he told me, I took an Uber home and went searching for him."

"Are you someplace safe?" J.J. asked.

"I'm at the nerd-Tina who I paid, to do my homework's house. I went there because one of her mom's is a computer programmer."

"I'm Marie," Marie said.

"This is Selina Carter, Tina's other mom," Selina said. "Is Gracelyn safe with us?"

"For now, yes," Prentiss said. "Most of us are retired, so we need to liaise with the local FBI field office before we can get involved formally."

"We're coming regardless," J.J. said. "Where's the nearest airport?"

"An hour's drive from here," Marie said.

"Private strips?" Simmons asked.

"I found one closer," I said. "Are you offering to foot the bill Matt?"

"For Reid, of course," he said.

"I'll meet you there," Luke said.

"We're having trouble finding information on Spencer Reid," Marie said. "I double-filtered the search results."

"That's a side feature of the private witness protection he paid for," I said. "The information is buried deep. Which is a why I set up a search tripwire."

"Why'd my father disappear?" Gracelyn asked.

"A serial assassin called Cat Adams had from behind bars, framed him for murder, abducted his girlfriend's father and one of her siblings," Prentiss said. "The final straw was when after Cat died via lethal injection, she set up a trust, that resulted in the death of one of our agents, his girlfriend shot dead in front of him, and his mother's murder."

"Oh my god," Gracelyn said slowly.

"We'll tell you more, when we get to you. I hope everyone remembered to pack their go-bags. Wheels up in fifteen."

"I'll be in touch, Marie," I said.

"Okay," she said.

We hung up. I had to admire the woman's ability to hack. Maybe once boy-wonder was back in the fold, and this was all over, we could be friends.

Spencer:

It was completely dark where they held me. My hands were tied behind my back. The floor was concrete and the walls were cinderblock. I couldn't find a bed, or even a bucket for a toilet. I didn't know how long they planned on keeping me.

"HELP!" I screamed. "HELP!"

I was starting to feel the side effects of missing my drugs. They weren't ones I could quit cold-turkey. Panic was filling me. I could barely breath. I was convinced I was going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

This story. I've never dealt with anything quite like it. I dream plot points and wake up at crazy hours to write. Triple post because I can't stop writing this story. It might be a little messy, because my editing skill aren't sharp when I write at such random hours.

Chapter Eight:

Gracelyn:

I sat in the Carter's kitchen sipping a glass of orange juice in the morning. Tina appeared.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked. "We have cereal, pop tarts."

"You don't have to be nice to me," I said. "I don't deserve it."

"You know of all the jocks and idiots who pay me to do their homework, you pay me the most. You're also always on time, and don't make ridiculous demands."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you don't have to," I said.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that your father's values still managed to get into you in a twisted way."

"Thank you," I said quietly. "That means a lot coming from you."

My phone rang. It was Liam.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," I said. "Excuse me."

I went into their dining room.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been avoiding your texts," I said. "It's been a rough night."

"It's okay," he said. "Did you find your dad?"

"No," I said. "I've enlisted help in finding him."

"My dad was drunk and laughing about how your dad was begging not to be released to a pair of suits. He said he deleted the surveillance footage from that day without looking at it, as he didn't want to be sued in case something happened to him."

"Liam, I love you, but your dad might have just gotten my dad abducted!" I said. "Does he care?"

"I don't think so," he said. "I agree all of this is messed up. I've been getting some blowback too. College scouts have tweeted at me that they won't go near the school after what I did."

"Where is your dad now?" I asked.

"Passed out," he said. "His phone keeps ringing like crazy and every time mom tries to wake him, he turns over and moans."

"Liam, that's the FBI calling!" I said.

"What's the FBI got to do with all this?"

"I don't know what I can tell your right now. Throw some water on him, use an airhorn. If he doesn't answer, his job will be in more jeopardy than it already is."

"I will," he said. "We both really screwed up, didn't we?"

"Me more than you. Get your dad up and we'll talk later."

"Love you, bye," he said.

"Love you too," I said and hung up.

I returned to the kitchen. Tina was eating cereal.

"Do you really love Liam?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Eliot just likes me for my test knowledge."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

"Oh, stop it," she said. "It's like invasion of the body snatchers with the way you keep apologizing, and saying excuse me."

"I am fully aware of how effed up this is," I said. "It took fearing my dad had offed himself, then realizing he had been kidnapped, for me to develop a sense of morality."

"Remember what I said about this town drowning in dirt," Tina said. "I don't want you to drown anymore."

"You are one of a kind, Tina," I said.

I got some cereal out, and we ate in silence for a while.

The doorbell rang. We both ran to the door.

Selina was already there with a gun.

"Stay back," she said.

She slowly opened the door.

"I'm Tara Lewis and this is Matt Simmons," a woman said. "We're here for your protection."

Selina lowered her gun and opened the door.

"I recognize you from the back of Spencer's books," she said.

"Gracelyn, does anyone know you're here?" Simmons asked.

"No," I said.

"Have you talked with anyone?" Lewis asked.

"My boyfriend briefly, mainly to tell his hungover dad to stop ignoring his phone. He told me his dad deleted footage of the men who abducted my father."

"Our technical analyst is on site," Lewis said. "She should be able to recover the footage."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lionel Hastings is the main bully of this town," Tina said. "When he was benched it was either be mad Spencer at Estlin or get bullied. Part of what Gracelyn did was out of survival."

"I don't deserve the kindness any of the Carters are showing me," I said. "I was terrible to my father, period. I'm not worthy of his love, and it isn't fair to him that it took his abduction for me realize what a selfish b***h I've been."

"Listen to me Gracelyn," Lewis said. "We all agreed on the plane ride here that we were not coming to pass judgement on you. We're here to find your father."

Simmons looked around. "Stay away from all windows," he said. "I'll start closing curtains. We've ordered back up to patrol the area."

He went into the kitchen. Simmons carefully closed all the drapes and blinds.

Marie appeared.

"I think I have something for Garcia,"

"I'll call a sheriff to escort you to the station," Lewis said.

From a distance, I followed Simmons into the family room.

"I read everything you wrote about my dad," I said. "He sounds amazing."

"I only knew him personally, for a few years," Simmons said. "He's a legend, Gracelyn."

"How?" I asked.

"Youngest FBI agent to ever become a member of the BAU. He has three PHDs. Math, chemistry, and something else. I can't remember what. He helped take down some of the most dangerous serial killers of our time. Took multiple bullets while saving lives. The better question is, how WASN'T he a legend."

"And he spent the last nineteen years of his life toiling away as a math teacher," I said.

"He thought he was doing what he needed to do to protect those he loved," Simmons said as he moved to the dining room.

"I'm sorry," I said. "For everything."

"I know that," Simmons said. "I think your father will too."

"It's not fair that him getting hurt is what led to my change of heart," I said.

"Gracelyn," he said looking at me. "You are young and still very impressionable. The fact that you're choosing to change now is important."

"I don't know who I am anymore," I said.

"That's part of growing up," he said. "Now tell me about your life. When was the last time you were in touch with your mom?"

"She sent me forty dollars for my sixteenth birthday, last June," I said. "The address was in Long Beach, California."

"Do you still have the card?" he asked

"I threw it out because I was expecting fifty from her," I said. "God, I am spoiled."

"Do you miss your mom?" he asked.

"No," I said. "She abandoned me when I was three to act. I have a Google alert for her name, and she has only landed three group shot roles in three different commercials."

"We're going to try to track her down to cover our bases," he said.

He went to Marie's office.

"What did your father tell you about his life before he came to Idaho?"

"He said he was a high school math teacher in Las Vegas," I said. "A teacher friend recommended Idaho for a vacation. He said he fell in love with my mom, who ran the kayak rental shop, while staying in a cabin on one of the lakes."

"Did he say anything about his parents? What about your mom's parents?"

"My mom is originally from Montana," I said. "She ran away from an abusive home, my dad said she told him. My dad said his mom died of a stroke and his father abandoned him when he was ten. I know his mom is dead, but is the part about my grandfather true?"

"I'll let Spencer tell you the truth," he said.

My phone rang. It was Liam.

"It's my boyfriend," I said. "Can I answer it?"

"Put it on speaker phone."

"Gracelyn, where are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"This is Agent Matt Simmons," Simmons said. "She's in protective custody."

"Can I join you?"

"What's wrong Liam?" I asked.

"Dad got fired on the spot, for erasing evidence and both my parents are screaming and threatening to make your dad's life miserable. They don't care that he was a federal agent. Holy eff, Gracelyn, what the heck just happened?"

"Are you seriously afraid for your life, Liam?" Simmons asked.

"My dad just got out a shotgun and is taping pictures of Spencer Estlin-Reid to the fence."

"Teddy's house is two houses down," I said. "Can you sneak over to his place?"

"That I can manage," he said.

"I'll send officers to the location," Simmons said.

"See you soon Liam," I said.

"Thank you, Gracelyn."

Simmons was about to close the last blind when there was a popping sound. A hole in Simmons's white shirt appeared as he collapsed.

I screamed. Lewis appeared, and dragged me away.


	9. Chapter 9

Why yes, I am editing this chapter after only maybe, two hours of sleep. I hope you enjoy my efforts. I know this one is long, and a little chaotic.

Chapter Nine:

Prentiss:

"You can't do this to me!" Lionel Hastings said. "I'm Lionel Hastings, the greatest football player to ever come out of Glen and a rising star among deputies in Idaho!"

Sheriff Ed Statler wasn't having any of it.

"Lionel, the only people who believe you are some kind of god, are the residents of this town. You've been tormenting that poor man for seven years. You were probably going to lose your badge over that perp walk, but erasing evidence is grounds for immediate termination."

"Shouldn't he at least be allowed a hearing?" Wade Hasting said. "He has an upstanding record."

"I'm putting your whole jurisdiction under review," Statler said. "I've turned a blind eye to your abuse of the pariahs in this area for too long. I'm sorry it took the abduction of a former FBI agent for me act."

"Who the hell is this stupid FORMER agent?" Lionel asked.

I had never seen J.J. look so angry. I gestured for her to stay where she was.

Morgan, who maintained his muscular physique, and looked considerably younger than he was, took a step into Lionel's personal space.

"Do you want to ask that question again, tough guy?" he said menacingly.

"This isn't over!" he shouted as he stepped back. "Not by a long shot!"

Lionel stormed out.

Local FBI Agent James Murphy appeared.

"Your tech analyst recovered the footage."

Wade stayed back, while Morgan, Statler, J.J., and I, went into the conference room.

In the video, Reid looked clearly shaken. There was no audio, but it was easy to read that he was pleading with Lionel, and Lionel was ordering him out.

"I want to burn this station to the ground," Statler mumbled.

"Get in line," J.J. said.

"It, gets worse," Garcia said.

The parking lot camera showed them leading him to a car, and then hitting him with a bat to the back of the skull. Reid collapsed, they tied his hands behind his back, and threw him in the trunk.

"I ran the plates," Murphy said. "No owners to them."

"I'll put an APB out on the car, though I'm betting they dumped it," Statler said as he took a seat in front of a computer.

"The men look young and professional," I said. "Neatly trimmed dark hair, and suits. It is almost like a uniform for them as part of the orders for the trust."

"I read about Cat Adams in school," Murphy said. "She sounds like the embodiment of evil."

There was a knock on the conference door. A woman with reddish brown hair, carrying a laptop, appeared.

"I'm Marie Carter," she said. "I think I have a lead on the identities of the men."

"How?" Garcia asked. "I ran facial recognition on these guys and came up with nothing."

"I specialize in corporate finance protection," she said as she sat down next to Garcia. "I made like Woodward and Bernstein and followed the money through YouTube aliases."

"I don't get the reference," Murphy said.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Ex-convicts Victor Rosin and Milo Herms are the flunkies; Tim Long is the on-site mastermind."

"We need profiles on these men," J.J. said.

"I've looked into every property that has changed hands recently," Marie said. "Nothing stands out."

Garcia stared at her.

"Have you slept?"

"I applied to be a cyber security specialist for the government after college but they rejected my application."

"I'm personally finding out why, when this is over," Garcia said.

Statler's radio crackled.

"This is Officer Rolland. Two officers down on the perimeter of the Carter residence, requesting backup. Reports of an agent down on the inside."

"Can you tell where the shots are coming from?" Statler asked.

"Negative," he said. "I'm currently hiding behind a birch tree in the backyard and shots are barely missing me."

"I know that tree," Marie said. "And I think I know where they're shooting from."

"Where?" Morgan asked.

"There's a tree house in a yard across from us," she said. "It is high in the trees. You can barely see it unless you crane your neck."

"I can't make a shot like that," Rolland said. "I've only been on the force six months."

I took a guess and assumed Simmons had been hit in the vest as he was in charge of securing the in perimeter. So, I called Lewis.

"Tara, are you okay?" I asked. "How is Matt?"

"Matt can't move as the sniper is still in position. The vest held up though. I have everyone in the stairwell," she said. "We're being hit frequently."

"There's a gable vent," Marie said. "You might be able to get off a shot from there at the treehouse."

"I'm feeling lucky," Lewis said.

For several tense moments we waited. There was the sound of a gunshot.

"I got him," she said. "He fell out of the treehouse."

"I'm getting air support for this case," Statler said.

"Where's the nearest safe house for the Carters and Gracelyn?" I asked.

"Everything's an hour's drive from here," Murphy said.

"That's too far," I said.

Everything was moving so fast. I could barely think.

"Guys, I just intercepted a text," Marie said.

"What does it read?" J.J. asked.

"Rosin is down, requesting additional resources."

"So, Herms is in the area," Statler said. He then spoke into his radio. "This sheriff Statler, I am declaring no person can leave Glen without having their vehicle checked. I want checkpoints set up on every road in and out of this area, this man is armed and dangerous."

"I'm getting more agents in the area," Murphy said as he texted on his phone.

"How'd they know where Gracelyn was?" Morgan asked.

"Someone set up another tripwire on deep searches for Reid," Marie said. "It is so identical to yours that it is practically a twin."

"You're younger and faster than me," Garcia said. "Can you send your nastiest information snatcher bug to it?"

"I'm honored that you'd ask me," Marie said. "I have a special one in mind."

Statler looked up for a moment.

"My understanding is, your wife is an assistant grocery store manager, and you work out of home. How'd you end up in this honest-to-god hick town, with your talents?"

"Four year ago, our house got firebombed in rural Oregon," Marie said. "No was hurt luckily, but no one cared. Selena had a friend who lived in this area, and said the people were more tolerant. We're mostly ignored, which is better than what we had before."

Marie gasped.

"Oh God, Tim Long is in Theodore Wells' house."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Teddy, the school prankster," Marie said.

"We're flooding the area with officers," Statler said.

"That's no good," Morgan said looking at Marie's computer and then the map of Glen. "Wells is on the other side of town."

"My guys are fifteen minutes away," Murphy said.

"Gracelyn sent her boyfriend to hide at Teddy's from his parents," Lewis said.

I rubbed my eyes. This was too much information. Too many moving parts. I wished I had Reid's brain right now.

"Agents," Statler said. "A nine-one-one operator said someone from Theodore's house wants to speak with me. I'm patching it through."

"This is Liam Hastings. I'm with Teddy, and we found a stranger in the house and knocked him unconscious while he was 'checking' for a gas leak when really he was trying to hack the family wi-fi."

"Noted, Liam," Statler said. "We'll get an officer down there."

"Tara, get Gracelyn's phone away from her," I said.

"I helped, didn't I?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, but no more heroics from teenagers," I said.

"Where do we put these girls, Prentiss?" Lewis asked urgently.

I looked at the map closely, and weighed my options.

"There's a Catholic church on the edge of town, to put them in. Agent Murphy I want plain clothes officers surrounding it, along with snipers."

Marie's phone beeped.

"You should have asked for my daughter's phone too," she said as she opened it. A look of horror appeared. "They guys broke into the guy's phone. OH MY GOD HE'S IN THE SCHOOL. THEY'RE PLANNING TO BLOW IT UP"

"Is there a timeline?" I asked.

"There's something about capturing Gracelyn to for some 'final father-daughter time in the school with heart'"

"Tara, take Tina's phone."

Morgan looked to Marie.

"I know how this plays out. The goon starts panicking when he doesn't hear from his boss and decides to take matters into his own hands. Can you copy the Long's number and use it to send a message?"

"I need the phone specs, to do it," Marie said.

"Get it to her," I said. "Tell him. 'resources will available in two hours and wait on further instructions.' J.J. Agent Murphy, come with me to the school. Morgan stay here, and monitor the situation. Sheriff Statler, we need SWAT.

"Calling for them now."

I looked at the map.

We're coming for you Spencer.

…

Spencer:

I smelled a hint of a gas in the air recently. Almost like a gas leak. I kept count. It was getting stronger every half hour. By my calculations, I might be dead of gas inhalation in four hours.

"No one's looking for you, Spency."

Cat Adams appeared, dressed as I last saw her.

"Especially not that bratty daughter. No one loves, you the way I do."

"Leave me alone," I said.

"We're meant to be together," she said. "You just have to embrace it."

"No!" I shouted.

"You must be tired," she said. "Stay with me, and the pain will go away."

"NO!" I screamed. "I will not leave my daughter parentless."

"Do you even love her? Ha Ha!" she mimicked my daughter's last laugh.

"I will love until the day I die!" I said.

She smiled.

"Which happens to be today."


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing like a quarter to-four-in-the-morning writing burst.

Chapter Ten:

Gracelyn:

Tina, Teddy, Liam and I sat in a windowless small room where the priest prepared for service. Agents were posted outside both doors out of the room. Teddy was with us as his parents had left town for the day, early in the morning, before the "gas meter guy" came.

"Never thought I'd be sitting with the popular kids," Tina said.

"I don't feel like a popular kid after what I've done to Mr. Estlin," Teddy said.

"I don't think any of us do," Liam said.

"I don't like this," I said. "It's been an hour and no one has gotten us, to tell us, my dad has been found."

"It's a massive school," Teddy. "There are lots of places to hide. I would know."

"You know what bugs me," Tina said. "The text: In the school with heart. The motto of Glen High is 'The School with Pep.'"

"They might be looking at the wrong school," I said suddenly, as panic filled me.

"There are no other schools in the area," Liam said. "There's one private school, Pendleton Prep, and that's one county over."

"We know the goons are in this area," Tina said with a sigh.

"What about closed schools?" Teddy said as he pulled a phone of his hoodie.

"I thought they confiscated your phone," I said.

"They confiscated a phone," he said. "Not my backup."

We waited several tense moments, until Teddy came up with something.

"Holy crap. There used to be a school in what is now a meeting hall here! The motto was: 'The School with heart.'"

I pointed to a door in the corner.

"That must lead to the hall." I said.

I ran to it and found it was locked. I pulled out a bobby pin and began to work the lock.

"Shouldn't we tell the feds?" Liam said.

"Teddy, you tell the feds," I said. "Everyone else, come with me."

I unlocked the door.

"I suddenly see why your captain of the cheer squad," Tina said.

We ran through the hall and passed and administrative wing. The place smelled to high heaven of gas.

"There must be a leak," Liam said.

"Guys wait," Tina said and pointed to a door labeled "Custodian."

Liam tested it.

"Why is it locked?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out," I said and started picking it.

"Gracelyn look up!" Liam said.

There was a digital reader on the ceiling attached to a metal box with dynamite. It indicated two hours were left.

"If I know my action movies, that thing is probably motion sensitive," Tina said.

"Where are the feds?" Liam asked.

As if on cue, Teddy appeared.

"The feds are dead!"

"There has to be a man on the inside then," Tina said.

"My dad," Liam said. "He knows all the codes and has a home scanner."

"I hate your dad as much as the next rare sane person in this town," Tina said. "But how would he get the information to the abductors?"

"He could have posted them to the YouTube channel," Teddy said. "There's a creepy adult on there who kept saying, Estlin will be subject to more than some childish pranks one day."

I looked up at the clock. The timer on it was rapidly shrinking.

I pointed up.

"We've got bigger problems."

I started working the lock.

"Gracelyn, wait!" Tina said.

"There's four minutes left!" I said.

"We need to find a closer exit," she said.

Teddy was starting to pick a lock with a pair of paper clips.

"An essential skill for any good prankster," he said and opened it. "There's a window here!"

"Open it," I shouted as I undid the last bolt in the lock. I opened the door with baited breath.

My dad, dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, with his hands tied behind his back, laid on his side moaning.

"Liam, pick him up!" I shouted.

He picked him up bridal style, we ran to the door Teddy had opened.

We raced past the desk to the window.

"There's a grassy field outside," he said. "Throw him there."

Liam gently tossed my dad out. He rolled away. I pushed Liam followed by Tina, and then Teddy out. Stumbling briefly, I was the last to leave just as there was the sound of an explosion.

I screamed as I was sent flying across the field and slammed into the grass. Everything turned fuzzy and there as a ringing in my ears. Something unbearably hot was pressed against me, and I smelled smoke and something else.

"Roll her over!" Liam said somewhere.

I was jostled around and everything hurt.

"Daddy," I whispered, before passing out.

…

I thought I was dreaming when I slowly opened my eyes. My dad was hovering over me, dressed in a purple dress shirt and dark slacks.

"Guys, she's waking up!" he shouted.

"Dad," I tried to say.

"Take it easy, honey," he said.

The agents, including a few I didn't recognize, appeared.

"Dad," I said more loudly.

"Hey honey," he said rubbing my arm.

"I like you in purple," I said.

He smiled.

"J.J. brought me some of my clothes I left behind in DC. Everything still fits."

"If only all of us could maintain your waistline without working out," someone said.

"Daddy," I said tiredly. "What happened?"

"You've been in drug-induced coma for eight days," he said. "You have third degree burns on sixty percent of your back."

It took a second for the information to sink in.

"I was on fire?" I said.

"Your boyfriend rolled you over enough to tamp down the flames by the time medics arrived."

"Liam," I said. "Tina and Teddy. Are they okay?"

"We realized when the agents didn't check in, that something went wrong," a voice I recognized as belonging to Lewis said.

"Liam's father and grandfather are in jail as accessories," Simmons said. "His father Wade had been listening though the wall, and sending the information to Lionel. Lionel shot the agents himself. Wade is claiming he didn't know his son would do such a thing. Liam's relatives in Washington have come to stay with him."

"Tina and Teddy are safe with their parents," Lewis said.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"You're going to have to stay in the hospital for another week at least," my dad said. "Marie Carter, with help from Garcia, are busting up the last of the trust as we speak. There were thirty men in total, and they're still hunting down the last dozen. Cat had been building this nest egg for years, and had help maintaining it while in jail. While trying to find me, over the last nineteen years, they've killed more than a hundred federal agents around the country."

I had a hard to following everything.

"So, it's not over."

He leaned over and looked at me closely.

"We're as safe as can be," he said. "You and your friends saved me. You're my hero Gracelyn."

I looked closely into his eyes.

"Gold flecks," I said. "In your eyes. I never noticed them before."

"Really?" he said.

"Let me see," a woman said.

He turned away from me.

"Yep, they're there," she said.

He turned back to me.

"I love you Gracelyn," he said as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I forgive you," he said. "We're going to start over. Things will be better."

"I promise," I said.

I began drift back into oblivion.

"Dad," I said desperately.

"Honey?"

"I really love you."

I drifted off, for the first time in years, at peace and with a clear conscience.

Author's Note:

Not the end. I have more to write. See you tomorrow hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm out of quipy things to put in the Author's Notes. Look for one at end, though.

Chapter Eleven:

Spencer:

Gracelyn appeared in her new green and blue uniform.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," I said.

"It's a uniform, not an evening gown," she said teasingly.

"You always look beautiful," I said.

She blushed.

We had just moved to DC a week ago. It had been three weeks since she was released from the hospital. Today was her first day at Harrison Prep.

"I made sausage and eggs," I said.

"I'll eat it," she said. "But that stuff is kind of heavy. Can you buy Cheerios next week?"

"Why didn't you say anything when I went grocery shopping yesterday?" I asked.

"I'm still adjusting to acting like a respectful teenager," she said as she took a plate of food. "I was busy texting Liam, and wasn't paying attention when, you asked what I wanted from the store."

"How's the emancipation case going?" I asked.

"A good lawyer read about the case and volunteered to represent him pro bono," she said. "The process is just going to take a while. At least another month."

"Are you nervous about today?" I asked.

"The Idaho Gracelyn would say: Duh. But the DC Gracelyn is saying: yes."

"I already spoke with the principal," I said. "She's going to make sure you aren't bullied."

"I'm looking forward to the assembly I'm headlining on bullying," Gracelyn said.

"I'm proud of you for volunteering to share your experiences," I said.

"The web series I worked with Teddy, Tina, Liam, and bunch of other kids on, is super popular," she said. "Speaking out against pranking is more popular than pranking."

"Just don't let it go to your head," I said.

"I won't," she said.

"Speaking of Tina, they asked me to keep it a surprise until your first day. She's enrolled too."

"Really!?" she shouted.

I nodded.

"Awesome!" Gracelyn said. "It is so much more fun to hang with her compared to all the girls who just said 'yes, you're gorgeous.' I actually have intelligent conversations with her. I can't wait it see her!"

I checked my watch.

"You better get moving," I said. "The bus will be here soon."

She put her plate in the sink.

"Have fun all by yourself," she said.

"I will," I said with a smile.

Gracelyn hugged me.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye."

I watched my transformed daughter leave. I couldn't be prouder of her.

…

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me," Lila said.

"I couldn't pass up on offer to eat at the exclusive Kensington," I said. "Or to see you."

She smiled.

"This is actually a business meeting," she said. "I want to buy the rights to you and your daughter's story."

Lila hadn't acted in over ten years. The papers said she preferred the backroom dealing, after getting offered to many parts she didn't like. She now owns her own niche production studio, based in New York City.

"I've received a few offers," I said. "I know you're not going to offer me the most money, so why should I consider you?"

Her smile broadened.

"I'm offering you executive producer credit. If you don't like the script or a certain scene, we'll scrap them until we produce something you like."

"Can you guarantee me a quality production?"

"We still use film," she said. "It enhances the experience we've discovered."

"Do you know why I'm even considering the sale of mine and my daughter's story?"

"You're afraid someone will take only the tawdriest moments of your life and warp a very traumatic experience for you, and your daughter into something worse," Lila said.

I nodded.

"I can't offer you the money other studios are offering, Spencer," she said. "But I have a team that was really affected by the story of a teen, who transforms into a hero, and a father willing to do anything to keep those he loves safe."

"If I decide to choose your studio, I have one very specific request, I don't want to be portrayed naked."

She nodded.

"I fully understand that," she said. "There are clever ways to rewrite that moment."

"Then show me," I said. "Have your team draft the scene and send it to me in three days. I'll give you my answer a week after I receive the scene."

"You're playing hardball," she said. "I like it."

I blushed.

Lila stretched her hand across the table.

"I've gone through two ugly divorces. I wasn't sure I believed love was worth it anymore. I was devastated, when you lost three people you loved. Spencer, I know you're still trying to find yourself, and it doesn't matter if I get the rights or not. I want to be in on the process of you discovering who you are again."

I touched her hand.

"I'll consider it," I said.

"I'll take it," she said.

We smiled at each other.

…

Simmons's house had become the gathering spot for BAU members. We were all sitting in the family room drinking wine, and eating pizza, three weeks after Gracelyn started school.

"How's Gracelyn adjusting?" J.J. asked.

"She's having a hard time, as kids are very wary of her, but she tells me she's up for the challenge. Tina is also very protective of her. They're watching old movies tonight, one about 'crazy rich Asians,' I think."

"That's an excellent film," Garcia said. "Marie is hacking circles around everyone in the BAU. Teams are fighting over her and it has gotten so intense, the section chief had to get involved."

"Is Gracelyn going to try out for the cheerleading team?" Simmons asked.

"The squad is nothing like what she was used to in Idaho. They're not very competitive. The team is allowing her in on a conditional basis. Like everything else, Gracelyn is determined to prove herself."

"Have you been in touch with anyone back in Idaho?" Alvez asked carefully.

"The assistant principal Owen Collins, who is now the new principal, sent me a fruit basket with pictures of Hastings leaving her office and finding her car egged and TP'd. He also wrote me a letter where, he explained what's he's done as he knew I didn't read or watch news relating to the school.

Coach Kim Barret was rehired to rehabilitate the cheer team. The board unanimously voted to cancel football this season and focus on reconfiguring the culture. The board also authorized his request for funding to run the entire school through anti-bullying seminars every two months. Theodore Wells is heading an antibullying peer support program. He also managed to the get Lionel Hasting's jersey down from the auditorium. The final thing he included, was a USB drive with surveillance footage of him visiting Lionel and cutting the jersey up in front of him, which made Lionel cry. The remnants were burned during a faculty cookout."

"Wow," Alvez said. "Talk about big changes."

"I'll say," J.J. said.

"Moving on to more pleasant things: Rumor has it, you're selling the rights to your life story," Prentiss said. "And a Lila Archer is involved."

"Wow, does that bring back old memories," Morgan said.

J.J. laughed. "Very old memories."

"What are you talking about?" Lewis asked.

"It was my twelfth case. Lila pulled me into a pool fully clothed and we…kissed."

"Seriously?" Simmons said.

Morgan laughed.

"One of the agents at the time pulled out the film a paparazzo caught of the two of them," he said.

"Are there still feelings?" J.J. said. "After all these years?"

"Maybe," I said coyly.

The team gasped and smiled.

"Go for it pretty-boy," Morgan said.

I laughed.

Simmons stood up.

"On that note," he said. "Spencer we've been doing this for the last nineteen years. We'd try to gather once a year and light four candles."

He opened a box by the fireplace.

"One for David Rossi," he said and lit the candle with a match.

We sat in reverent silence.

"Max Brenner."

We observed the flames.

"Diana Reid."

Again, we sat in contemplative silence.

Simmons pulled out the last candle.

"We're not lighting this one tonight, because you are back with us," he said. "Take it home with you as a reminder, we never stopped thinking of you."

I felt tears in my eyes as I took it.

"Thank you, Matt," I said. "Thank you, everybody. I loved and missed you all dearly."

"You're back where you belong," Garcia said.

"I know," I said. "I'm home."

Author's Note:

Still not the end. This has been billed as Gracelyn's story, so I figure she needs to have the last word in a way.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve:

Gracelyn:

"To the class of Twenty Forty, we made it! We made it through SATs, Mr. Warren's crazy tests, Mrs. Parlard's marathon pop quizzes, the March freak snow storm, and okay I didn't go through Purser's Vocab Crash, but most of you did and are better people for it! We did it. A round of applause for us!"

I cheered with the rest of my class as Tina continued.

"Now for the teachers. They shaped our minds, inspired us, pushed us, and gave us reason to believe a bright future is ahead of us. To the faculty of Harrison Prep, we owe you a debt of gratitude that we will never be able to fully repay. Thank you. Another round for them!"

I clapped and hooted with the rest of my classmates.

"To our parents: Who made sure we got up every day, even when we didn't want to. They wiped are tears when things got rough. No matter when, they always made time to attend our games, plays, and other extracurriculars. When nothing made sense or went right, they were there for us. To moms, you are my heroes. Around of applause for our parents!"

I turned around and clapped in the direction of my dad.

"Okay, this is part you guys have been waiting for. The elephant in the room. I wouldn't be on this stage if it weren't for Gracelyn Reid. In her moment of greatest need, she remembered the nerd who did her homework had a parent who was a computer programmer. I told her that night I hoped she'd drown in dirt, but still she ventured out into the night. She trusted my opinions, she respected me. Gracelyn, I never thought you were the worst person at Glen High, but you were in my top five. A round of applause for Gracelyn Reid, Harrison Prep's Salutatorian, this is why I wouldn't let you look at a copy of my speech, because I knew you wouldn't have approved!"

She was right, as I was greeted with thunderous applause. I really didn't like the attention as I teared up. Liam turned around in his chair and gave me the thumbs-up. I blew him a kiss.

"Thank you, and non-alcoholic drinks at my house in two weeks, all are welcome!"

The student's laughed and cheered. I joined them.

They say graduations can be boring, but I soaked every moment in. The three of us from Idaho, were going our separate ways. Liam was got recruited by Notre Dame. He had adopted the name Morgan, after my dad's friend's, who he stayed with after winning emancipation. Tina was going to MIT with hope of becoming like her mom Marie, and joining the BAU. I was going to NYU for counseling and physical education, to one day become a cheer coach and high school counselor. I listened to my classmates, cheer as each one walked across the stage. Then it was my turn.

"Gracelyn Reid."

The principal hugged me, after he gave me my diploma. People cheered me on again.

Then it was time for photos.

My dad had an old-fashioned camera had the three of us stand together. Lila beamed at us, as did my mom.

Okay, I still wasn't okay with her being around. I knew she angling for a role on the movie of my life. My dad talked me into letting her in. It turns out she had broken up with Steve years ago worked as a bartender most of the time she was gone. She's tending bar in New York city as she keeps trying out for roles.

"How about a photo of Gracelyn and Spencer?" Lila said.

"Use my phone too," I said.

My dad looked at me.

"I'm so proud of you," he said.

I hugged him. The pictured was snapped.

…

"What you looking at?" Teddy asked at the Golden Globes Award show.

"This sweet pic from graduation," I said.

"You and your dad do look cute," he said. "It's amazing how much can change in a year."

I was dating Teddy Wells now. Liam and I broke up over the summer before college and agreed if we were still single in four years, we'd find each other. Teddy enrolled at NYU, and confessed his feelings for me. I talked to Liam first, and he said I didn't need his permission to enjoy life. We've been dating for three months now.

"Okay," Tina said. "Everyone, prepare to look happy for the winner."

"I've been doing it years," Lila said.

"The odds are thirty-three percent in our favor," my dad said.

I laughed. The old me would have been mean to him, but that time has long passed.

"Okay the winner we've all been waiting for," the presenter, said after reviewing the nominations.

"For best picture drama: Graceful Growth!"

Tina screamed. Liam and Teddy high-fived. Lila and my dad kissed. The audience was on its feet cheering.

We made our way to the stage.

"Okay, this is the shock of my life," the director said. "Thank you to the Hollywood Foreign Press for this incredible honor. Thank you to Archheart Studios for greenlighting the script. Now I'd like to the give the man of the hour a moment to speak: Spencer Reid."

My dad took to the microphone.

"There is one more honor to go out tonight if she'll have it," Reid said and pulled out a box. "Lila, will you be the wife of my dreams?"

The clapping and screaming grew louder. She took the ring and kissed him passionately. Afterwards, he stepped forward hugged me. A thousand camera flashes went off.

…

"Don't touch that Spencer," I said as I held him.

My two year-old-son liked reaching for things in high places. He loved the fireplace mantle whenever I carried him by there. Such were the trials of being a mom.

The doorbell rang. I opened my phone to see my dad from the door cam. I walked over and opened it.

"I've told you, you can use your key," I said.

"I don't want to interrupt anything," he said.

Teddy appeared.

"Since when do we have to time to do anything, when we have a light sleeper for a kid?"

I put Spencer in his play pen.

"Thanks again for agreeing to babysit dad," I said.

"Lila's overseeing a shoot in Singapore and since I quit teaching at the Quantico, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Can you read a draft of "Andy's Adventures in Mischief Volume Two?'" Teddy asked.

"You know Uncle Matt is better than I am at that sort of thing," he said.

"You both have different approaches to my work, you're also better than my editors."

He laughed.

"You're going to be late," he said.

"How many times have I heard that in my lifetime?" I said.

"Let's get going," Teddy said. "Liam and Tina are probably already at the restaurant the way Tina likes to be super-early of everything."

"Have a good time you two," he said.

I hugged him and we left.

As Teddy drove, I thought about how much life changes in eight years. Liam was drafted by Tennessee Titans, and promptly blew out his knee, during the first pre-season game. He found Tina afterwards, and she revealed her feelings for him. Liam is working his way through the FBI ranks, while Tina is working under her mom at the BAU, where Jack Hotchner is now section chief. Teddy is a best-selling author of middle-grade books. My mom married a millionaire after being seen in her walk-on role in my movie. Everyone was living fulfilling lives.

As for me, I'm keeping the queen bees in line as a guidance counselor at Harrison Prep, and creating a cheer program that is starting to garner national attention. This was my life, and I was content.

I turned on the nanny cam app on my phone. My dad was telling Spencer a story.

"The princess learned a valuable lesson. She and her king father live happily ever after."

THE END

Author's Note:

There was a time when I thought I'd be done writing new CM stories. I'm cutting back, but I'm far from done. This is proof that people love crazy, out there, ideas as much as I do. I can't do straight romance, or a plot you'd see on the show. I strive to write something that is nothing like any fan work out there.

Thank you, thank you, for your support! You are the reason I keep writing these outlandish stories. It is an honor to share them with you. Thanks again!


End file.
